


Style

by MegzWills



Series: Tokens Summer Party [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cartman and Butters take LSD, Cocaine, First Kiss, First Time, Kenny does Cocaine, Kyle gets very drunk, LSD, Lemons, M/M, NSFW, Party, Smut, Some background relationships, beer pong, but this is mostly about Stan and Kyle, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 'Tokens Summer Party' series. <br/>Token throws a big end of summer party which all of the class attends and (most) get drunk. </p>
<p>This chapter focuses on Stan and Kyle and their first time, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> These two are my top OTP, so it was super fun to write about them. 
> 
> Requests and such are open c: Please give me feedback and kudos if you enjoyed reading it:p

It was surprising that Stan was late for once, he was usually on time, especially to parties, but his dad had wanted to have a 'sit down talk' with him before he left. Stan hurried his dad up, saying he knew all about this stuff, and quickly left. 

South Park was always a cold town, even during a summer night like this. Stan zipped up his jacket as he walked and put his hands in his pockets, a faint trace of cold air puffing from his mouth.   
Token was having his annual end of summer party, throwing it the weekend before they went back to school. They were all at least 16 now and had kept close since elementary school, even though they all ended up going to the same high school since South Park only had one high school and nobody had moved since then.

He turned around the last corner and approached Tokens house, and could already hear people talking from outside the front. Security let him through, and he was almost instantly greeted by Kenny who was sat outside the front with a few other people around a small fire pit.  
Kenny still wore the same outfit since elementary school, though in his size since he had grown a lot since then. His hood was down for once, and the front of his parka unzipped. 

"You finally made it," Kenny said as he stood up and greeted Stan.  
"Well I didn't miss much, did I?" Stan asked.  
"Nope," Kenny said as he shook his head, "We've only been drinking for half an hour. Everybody else is inside, you're last to arrive though."  
"Oh that's not so bad. I'll go inside and greet the others," Stan replied.  
"Okay, see ya later buddy," Kenny grinned and watched Stan walk into the house.

The first thing Stan did was find Token to let him know he'd finally arrived. Token was in a small group with Clyde, and Craig who were trying to get Tweek to drink by pouring vodka in his coffee. Surprisingly, he liked it; he was always into bitter tastes and didn't hesitate on asking for more.   
Afterwards, Stan went into the kitchen to put his backpack away. Wendy and Bebe were also in the kitchen, Bebe sitting on the counter with Wendy standing besides her. They had also not changed much since elementary school; Bebe was currently wearing a tight fitted Red dress, and Wendy had a purple casual dress on. The girls usually dressed up for Tokens party's, whereas the guys wore their same old outfits.  
"Oh hey, Stan," Wendy smiled as she saw him walk into the room.   
"Hey," Stan replied as he sat his backpack down onto the counter beside them and unzipped it.   
"We didn't think you were coming. Kyle said how you were texting him about your dad."  
"Yeah he sat me down to have a talk about.. you know," Stan rolled his eyes, taking a pack of beer cans out and placing them down.   
"Doesn't your dad do that before every party?" Bebe asked.  
"Yeah. It's kinda a routine now, I was just hoping he would finally stop," He shrugged, zipping his back up and putting it under the kitchen table with the other bags.   
"Have you asked him to stop?" Wendy asked.   
"No, and there's no point, he'll continue either way. I just repeat everything he's said so he can approve it and let me go."   
"Oh, well I guess if that works for you," Wendy replied.   
"Yeah," Stan said as he opened his first can of beer. "Wheres Kyle?"   
"We were waiting for you to ask that," Bebe laughed. "He's in the living room with Cartman."   
"Oh boy, that doesn't sound good. Well, see you guys later," Stan said as he headed out the kitchen into the living room. 

Stan found his best friend sitting on the sofa besides Cartman who had Butters sitting very close to him as he lectured Butters about drugs as Cartman apparently had some. Kyle didn't believe him, of course. His face lit up as he saw Stan walk into the room and quickly got up from the sofa to talk to him.   
"You finally made it," Kyle smiled.   
"I'm only half an hour late, no biggie," Stan replied as he handed Kyle a drink.   
"Thanks dude," Kyle said as he opened it and had his first sip. "How did your dads talk go?"   
"Same old. I got out within 20 minuets this time, usually it's 30."  
"At least you're improving," Kyle shrugged.  
"So what's fatass been doing?" Stan asked as he pointed over to Cartman who was still lecturing Butters.   
"He's telling Butters how to take LSD because Cartman apparently has some and is offering to split a tablet with Butters."  
"It's probably just Paracetamol," Stan replied. Kyle snorted, moving his drink away so he could swallow the alcohol before he spat it out from laughing. Stan laughed at him. "How much have you had to drink?"   
"One other can and a shot. Token was giving shots out to people as they arrived, he's probably still saved you one," Kyle replied.   
"Nah i'm fine, I'd rather them pour it in Tweeks coffee."   
"Is that how they get Tweek to drink?"   
"I think so," Stan shrugged. Kenny walked into the room and stood besides them. 

"What's happening?" He asked, looking at them as he wiped his nose.  
"Nothing much. Cartman claims he has drugs," Stan replied.  
"Dude, have you been doing drugs?" Kyle asked Kenny as he noticed his slight twitching.   
"Dude, yeah!" Stan said as he looked at Kenny. "Your pupils are huge."   
"It was just one line, I shared the rest, that's all I've got and I'm not taking anything else.. apart from alcohol."   
"Kenny, you said you weren't going to do drugs," Kyle replied.   
"Yeah. You told us how you didn't want to end up like your parents," Stan added.  
"I wont end up like them, it was just one line. I stole it off them anyway," Kenny shrugged.   
"You've gotta promise us that you wont do any more," Stan said as he held up his pinky.   
"I promise," Kenny said as he pinky promised Stan, followed by Kyle.   
"Now that that's over, do you guys wanna come play beer pong?" Kenny asked.   
"Alright," Stan and Kyle said together. The three of them headed off into the kitchen.

 

"Oh gee, Eric. I don't know," Butters said as he fiddled his fingers together.  
"Half a tablet, Butters. This is a once in a life time opportunity. The buzz will be over before the end of the night so your parents will definitely never suspect a thing."  
"Only if you do it with me, I don't want to be the only person tripping out."   
"You have my word," Cartman said as he placed his hand on Butters's shoulder. Butters nodded and put his hand out.   
Cartman snapped the tablet in half and placed one half in Butters's hand, then held the other half up to his mouth.   
"Ready?" Cartman asked. Butters nodded. "Alright then.. go!"   
They both took their halves of the tablet at the same time, washing it down with a sip of cider, or water in Butters's case. There was a moment of pause afterwards, and Butters was the first to speak.  
"I don't feel any different."   
"That's because you have to wait for it to start, it should only take a couple of minuets. The tablet has to break down and go into your blood stream.. or something like that," Cartman replied. "Now in the mean time, I think we should go and find some shots."  
"Shots?! What are we shooting?" Butters panicked.   
"No, Butters. Vodka shots," Cartman replied, then took another sip from his cider.   
"But my parents said I couldn't drink," Butters replied.   
"Butters, you just took half a tablet of LSD, of course you can drink. Besides, we're all sleeping over so your parents will never know," Cartman replied.   
"Well alright then, but not too much. I don't wanna throw up or anything," Butters replied.   
"Very good, my man. Come on," Cartman said as he stood up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen, Butters following. 

Most people were in the kitchen watching a game of beer pong. Kyle and Stan were on one side, with Kenny and Craig on the other. The match was almost over and Stan and Kyle were badly losing. Oddly, the losers had to chug a pint of beer each which to most people seemed like a prize, but it also meant that they were going to be drunk first and probably throw up.   
Kenny threw the winning throw as it landed in Stan and Kyles last cup. The other teens cheered as Craig and Kenny laughed and celebrated their victory.   
"All yours, dude," Stan said, looking down at their last cup.   
"Ugh. When I said I was planning on getting drunk, this wasn't what I meant," Kyle said as he took the ping pong ball out and drunk the cup of beer.   
Token walked over with the two pints of beer and placed them in front of Stan and Kyle.   
"All in one go, no breaks," Token said who was tipsy but had managed not to spill any of the pints. They both picked up the pints and gave each other a look which said 'oh fuck.'   
"On the count of three?" Kyle asked.  
"Nah, just go for it," Stan shrugged as he took a deep breath and begun. People had already began cheering and filming as they watched Stan take his time with the pint of beer.   
Kyle had a different approach - get it over and done with, fast. He was much less experienced with drinking than Stan; Stan had been properly drunk a couple of times before, but this was Kyles first time getting properly drunk, and he still had no idea how to do it properly.

 

Kyle took a deep breath and began as Stan was only a quarter of the way through his. He chugged quicker than anybody had ever seen, listening to people cheer in the background, though Kennys voice stood out the most as he was almost screaming Kyles name in excitement. Kyle finished his in just under a minuet, whilst Stan took two minuets.   
"How do you feel?" Kenny asked them as Stan put the empty pint down.   
"Not bad, how about you?" Stan said as he turned to Kyle who seemed zoned out.  
"He's totally gone," Kenny said as he looked Kyle up and down. "Help me get him outside?" Kenny asked. Stan nodded.   
They stood on either side of Kyle and wrapped Kyles arms around their shoulders as they held him around the waist and walked him out to the front of Tokens house. On the way, Kyle realised what was going on and began telling Stan and Kenny how they were his best friends and how much he loved them.   
"How much has he had to drink?" Kenny asked as he helped sit Kyle down on Tokens front doorstep, his head leaning against the wall.   
"A shot, two cans, those beer pong cups, and that pint," Stan replied who was beginning to feel his alcohol properly kick in.   
"No wonder he's gone this fast, he's a light weight as well. What a dumb ass," Kenny chuckled. "Okay i'll stay here with him, you go get him a drink of water."   
"Alright," Stan said. He got up and headed back into the house. 

The music was loudly playing by now, and the living room lights were turned off. Stan could see the outlines of people dancing and a few sitting on the sofa. Stan picked up a plastic cup and began washing it out as Cartman came into the room and leaned on the counter besides him.   
"Wheres the Jew?" Cartman asked.   
"Kyles not here right now, please try again later," Stan replied as he filled up the drink.   
"Where is he, Stan? I'm going to fight him." Stan looked up at Cartman and could instantly tell that he was on something.   
"So that Paracetamol did turn out to be LSD, huh?" Stan mocked, knowing that Cartman would probably not remember this conversation. Cartman was about to reply when Butters came running into the room.   
"Eric! Eric!" He called out as he latched onto Cartmans arm. "The ghost, Michael Jackson's ghost, he's still following me," Butters sobbed.   
"Oh, Jesus Christ," Stan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.  
"I told you to to fight him, Butters! Why don't you listen to me?!" Cartman replied as he shook Butters about.   
"Okay I'm just going to leave you two to it. Later, fatso," Stan said as he walked out the room and back to the front of Tokens house. 

To Stans surprise, Kyle and Kenny were not where he left them. Stan sighed and stepped out the front of the house, looking around for them. They weren't by the fire pit, unless if they were the couple making out over there, though he was pretty sure that was Tweek and Craig.   
Stan went back into the house and looked through all the downstairs rooms and soon figured they were in the living room. The living room was in total darkness apart from a few neon lights shining around the room; there was also music playing through the speakers, though not too loud as people were able to have conversations without shouting at each other.   
Stan looked around the room and could barely figure out who was who, apart from Wendy and Bebe who were dancing by the fire place near him. He walked over and tapped Wendys arm.   
"Stan?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Wendy, have you seen Kyle anywhere?" He asked.   
"Oh, I think he's over there with Kenny and some others," She pointed to the darkest side of the room.   
"Thanks," Stan smiled and began walking over. 

As he walked over, he could hear Kyles and Cartmans voices as they argued, which wasn't a surprise. He then began to figure out who was who. Kenny was stood right up in the corner with his arm around Kyles waist as Kyles arm was around Kennys shoulder to help the drunk redhead stand up properly. Clyde was to Kennys right, followed by Token and then Stan. Butters was next to him, and then Cartman who was inches from Kyles face as the two argued.   
"Oh, nice of you to come, Stan. You're very late," Butters said to him.   
"Butters, I've been here almost since the start of the night."   
"Really? Oh, well, okay then," Butters said as he twiddled his fingers. "I though Michael Jackson's ghost had stopped you from coming to the party, he tried to stop me as well," Butters replied. Stan rolled his eyes.   
"What are they arguing about?" He asked Token.   
"Well.. I'm not sure. But it's fun to watch," Token lightly laughed as Clyde laughed with him.   
"Alright then, time to break it up," Stan said as he stepped in and lightly pushed Cartman away from his best friend. 

Stan placed the drink in Kyles spare hand and held it up to Kyles mouth, forcing him to drink the water.   
"You told me you two would be by the front door," He said to Kenny.   
"I know but we got distracted," Kenny grinned. Stan frowned. "Can you take him off me? He's starting to hurt my shoulder," Kenny asked. Stan took the now empty cup from Kyle and tossed it away onto the floor. He then stood on Kyles left and wrapped Kyles arm around his shoulder, and put his hand around Kyles waist. Kenny then moved away, letting Kyle cling onto Stan to keep him from falling over.   
"Thanks, dude," Kenny said as he stretched his arms. The small group soon began breaking apart as Token and Clyde went to get some food, Butters and Cartman went on an 'adventure,' and Kenny went to go find some chicks to pick up. 

Stan was left with his drunk best friend clinging onto him.   
"How are you feeling?" Stan asked.   
"Alive, so alive. I feel greeeaaat," Kyle replied.  
"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"   
"Not at all. Everythings just dizzy and everyones being so friendly."   
"Dude, Cartman was arguing with you like two minuets ago," Stan replied.   
"Nahhh, Cartman doesn't count," Kyle shrugged. "Well he does count, for like two people," Kyle laughed at his own joke, mocking Cartmans weight as always. Stan shook his head whilst slightly smiling.   
"You know, Stan, you're like my best friend. You are my best friend, you mean everything to me, dude," Kyle said as he began the typical drunk stage of telling everyone how much they mean to you.   
"Thanks, dude. You're my best friend too," Stan replied.   
"Stan, is everyone gone? Like is there anybody near us?" Kyle asked.   
"No, it's just us two.. stood together on the darkest side of the room," Stan replied as he realised how almost everybody was on the other side of the room, and it was just those two clinging onto each other in the darkness.   
"Okay good," Kyle replied and before Stan could ask why, he felt Kyle pressing his lips against his. Stan froze for a moment, unsure if he'd throw up like always. But this wasn't like kissing Wendy, he didn't throw up despite the nerves and unsure feeling in his stomach. 

"Dude?!" Stan asked once he realised that his best friend had just kissed him.   
"Dude," Kyle replied in a mellowed out tone.   
"Dude you just, we.."   
"I know, dude," Kyle said as he lent Stan back against the wall. Kyle moved in front of him and began softly kissing up Stans neck.  
"I'm not sure if we should.. like now.. we.." Stan tried saying, but the feeling of Kyles warm lips planting kisses up his neck became distracting. Stans breaths became heavier as Kyle began lightly nipping against Stans neck.  
"No one will know," Kyle replied in a husk tone.   
"But you're drunk," Stan replied.  
"Yeah but I still know what i'm doing.. kinda, I think," Kyle replied, realising that he still couldn't stand up by himself without getting dizzy and falling over, but he was somewhat aware of his actions. Stan sighed as he placed Kyles hands against his chest to give Kyle something to cling onto. He paused for a moment.

Stan lent forwards and crashed his lips against Kyles, moving one hand onto the back of Kyles head to lightly grip against his hat whilst the other went around his waist, pulling the two together. Kyles hands moved up from Stans chest to around his neck as he softly moaned into his best friends mouth. Their lips moved together in sync, Kyles softer than Stans and tasting more of alcohol; Stan lightly bit down on Kyles bottom lip which made Kyle groan again and grind his crotch against Stans.   
Stan didn't realise it until then that he was semi hard, unlike Kyle who was pretty much fully hard. He felt a shiver go down his spine as Kyle grinded into him again, and without thinking Stan moved his hands down onto Kyles ass and gave it a firm squeeze, pushing Kyles crotch against his once again. Kyle broke the kiss as he let out a moan.  
"Fuck, Stan." Kyle groaned through his heavy breaths.   
"God, your ass feels great," Stan replied, then unzipped Kyles coat so he could kiss across Kyles pale skinned collar bone and up his neck where he began biting and sucking as he pushed Kyle up against him, massaging his ass in his palms. Stan could hear Kyle groaning and panting as Stan left marks on his neck.   
"We need to find a room," Kyle said as Stan pulled away from him.   
"Yeah, just give me a moment," Stan replied and began kissing Kyle again. He quickly broke the kiss.   
"No, like now dude," Kyle said. Stan nodded and ungripped Kyle. He tried to walk, but the room quickly began spinning and he found himself clinging onto Stan.  
"I have no time to baby-step you all the way upstairs," Stan said, and picked Kyle up bridal style. Kyle was blushing like mad, though he couldn't be seen in the dark. 

Stan made his way through the people, carrying Kyle. By now everyone had sussed what was going on, even since a few of them had looked across the room to see them making out in the corner. Stan carried his best friend through the kitchen and upstairs where he heard Cartman shout "It's about fucking time!" in the distance.


End file.
